Volver A Amar
by IchiroutaKazemaru
Summary: Kazemaru se va a vivir a Inglaterra después de saber que su gran amor de toda la vida se había casado. Pasan una serie de sucesos que podrían darle un vuelco a su vida.Yaoi U.A. Hay un Oc. (solo uno :3)
1. Introducción

Hola!, soy nueva en FanFiction

Hace una semana eh estado leyendo un manga Yaoi de Inazuma Eleven EndouXKazemaru y decidí hacer este fic :D

Espero que les guste :)

Ah, habrá un Oc., solo uno

(ignoren la foto)

**Volver A Amar**: Introducción

**P.O.V:Kazemaru**

Cinco años, cinco años han pasado desde ese día, desde ese día en que mi vida cambió

_Flash Back_

Me encontraba sentado en una de las bancas que están cerca de la torre de metal, perdido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente siento una mano, _su mano,_tocar mi hombro.

-Kazemaru...-me dice cabizbajo.

-Dime Endou-le respondo casi al instante.

-Tengo algo muy importante que.. decirte...-me dice casi en un susurro

-Qué...pasa, Endou?

-Yo...me...voy...a casar..-

_Fin Del Flash Back_

Ésas palabras, ésas malditas palabras que arruinaron mi vida...

Aún las tengo en la cabeza...Por qué?, Por qué Endou?, te di mi corazón y tu te encargaste de hacerlo pedazos...

Aunque, ya me decidí y ya no voy a sufrir, ahora tengo a alguien por quien luchar.


	2. Empezar de cero

**Volver A Amar: **Empezar de cero.

**P.O.V: Nadie (N/A: Haré un resumen de lo que tenía planeado escribir e capítulos, pero decidí hacerlo así)**

Después de la boda de Endou y Natsumi, nadie volvió a saber nada de Kazemaru, prácticamente lo daban por muerto.

Lo peor del asunto es que el castaño aún sentía cosas por el peliazul.

En ocasiones Endou reflexionaba, sobre, si había tomado una buena decisión al haberse casado con ella, su

matrimonio eran básicamente puros gritos y peleas, incluso, llegaban al punto de arrojarse objetos que tenían al

alcance, era el mismísimo infierno.

Meses después y por alguna extraña razón (?) Natsumi quedó embarazada, fue algo muy duro para él ya que no

tenían planeado tener hijos en ese momento.

Pasó el tiempo y ella dio a luz a un sano bebé...Pero...ese fue el comienzo de la catástrofe...

¡El hijo de Natsumi no era de él! (N/A: Voy muy rápido?)

Toda ésta situación orillo al castaño a divorciarse de ella, él por fin comprendió que nunca la había amado, todo ese

rollo de casarse solo fue algo tonto e infantil.

_-Kazemaru...tengo que recuperarte a como dé lugar, no me importa si tengo que ir al fin del mundo con tal de tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos...-_

Ése sería el comienzo de su misión; la misión de buscar y encontrar a su amado.


	3. La misión

¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo, ahora trataré de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, el capítulo anterior es más o menos un resumen de lo que tenía planeado hacer en uno capítulos pero lo hice mejor así, como para poder enfocarme más en el EndouXKazemaru.

¡Comenzemos!

**Volver A Amar: La misión...**

**P.O.V: Nadie :) **¿?

**-En algún lugar de Inglaterra-**

Lunes, lunes por la mañana, otro día aburrido, trabajo aburrido.

El peliazul se encontraba en su habitual oficina arreglando unos cuántos documentos, desde que Endou se casó

decidió distanciarce no solo de él, si no de todo lo que lo involucraba, el fútbol, por ejemplo.

En ocasiones se sentía solo y vacío por dentro, pero, cierta personita de encargaba de alegrarle todos lo días.

Ésa personita especial...

**-Ciudad Inazuma-**

-Cómo vas Kidou-san-Decía el castaño entrando al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo.

-Pues nada nuevo, según éstos archivos, la última vez que se le vio fue hace 5 años, en el aeropuerto de la

ciudad-Respondió mirando detenidamente el monitor de su ordenador-Estoy tratando de averiguar el destino que

tenía ese avión.

-Esta bien,regresaré más tarde para...-Decía saliendo de la habitación

-¡Espera!-Dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo

-¿Encontráste algo?-Dijo corriendo a un lado de su amigo

-Velo tu mismo-dijo haciéndose a un lado

_Vuelo: 534_

_Destino: Inglaterra_

_Hora de llegada: 15:30 horas_

-Conque Inglaterra...-Decía el castaño

-¿Qué harás ahora, Endou?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Debo...¡Encontrarlo!...Éso haré-Levantándose bruscamente.

-Oye, espera, ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?-Agarrándolo de los hombros.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡debo encontrarlo y hacer que me perdone!-Dijo alzando la voz- ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, le

rompí el corazón al casarme, ahora tengo la oportunidad de volver a verlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañe,...lo

...mucho...que...lo-lo..._Lo amo..._

-Está bien, pero, quiero que sepas, que, hagas lo que hagas, no lo hagas sufrir, no se lo merece-

-No lo haré-dijo para luego tomar sus cosas e irse.

**-Aeropuerto-**

-Disculpe, señorita- Le decía Endou a la mujer de no más de 20 años

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?-Contestó amablemente

-Necesito un vuelo a Inglaterra, ¿Hay disponibles?-

-Déjeme ver...-viendo la pantalla del ordenador- El siguiente vuelo a Inglaterra sale en 45 minutos, si gusta

puede esperarlo.

-Está bien lo tomo-Dijo pagándole a la muchacha.

-Gracias, aquí está su boleto es el vuelo 512 -Entragándole el papel.

-Gracias a ti-

Ya teniendo el boleto se dispuso a sentarse en uno de los sillones a esperar su vuelo, sacó su celular y empezó a

ver sus fotos.

_Kazemaru..._

Pensó al ver en una de sus fotos de cuando ganaron el FFI, Kazemaru se encontraba abrazándolo por detrás

mientras sus compañeros posaban para la foto.

_Pasajeros con el vuelo 512 con destino a Inglaterra, favor de abordar el avión, repito, favor de abordar el avión._

-Ya es hora, Kazemaru, prepárate, voy por ti-Dijo para luego entrar por la puerta que lo llevaría hasta su amado.


	4. No se me ocurre un nombre -

**Holaa! Soy yo de nuevo :"D disfruten:**

**P.O.V:/Endou/**

Éste es el momento, el momento que he anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora podré empezar mi búsqueda y no

detenerme hasta encontrarlo. No perderé más el tiempo,¡Tengo que hacerlo!, pero, ¿Por dónde empezar?,

¿Qué haré si lo encuentro?, ¿Qué podré decirle?, Kidou tenía razón, tome una decisión muy apresurada, pero, ¿Y qué?.

Todo ésto lo hago por él, lo perdí, ahora tengo la oportunidad de volver a verlo y, tal vez logre hacer que me perdone,

pero, ¿Y si no?, ¿Y si el dolor que le cause fue suficiente como para no querer saber nada de mi?. Por Dios, Endou,

tranquilízate, no debes enloquecer, no ahora.

_Oye...vamos...oye_

¿Su voz?, ¿Es él?

-¡Oye!-De repente vuelvo en mi al sentir la mano de la aeromosa sacudirme de un lado a otro.

-Uh?-Apenas y puedo decir algo

-Tienes que salir del avión, hemos llegado-

-Por supuesto-Digo desabrochando mi cinturón y levantándome de mi asiento.

Bueno, éso fue raro. Al menos ya he llegado, por el momento, tengo que buscar un Hotel dónde alojarme.

Va a ser una misión muy difícil.

**P.O.V:/Kazemaru/**

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer ésto?. Todo Kazemaru, todo.

En esto momento me dirijo a una estúpida estación de correos, ¿Que acaso no saben utilizar el correo electrónico?.

Al parecer no. Desde el primer día que fui a esa estúpida oficina a solicitar empleo empezaron mis problemas.

Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-¡Oye! ¡Vas a cruzar o te vas a quedar parado como idiota!-Escucho a alguien gritarme, de pronto me doy

cuenta de que estoy parado justo en medio de la calle en una luz verde.

Inmediatamente me apresuro en cruzar la calle, ahora me dirijo a la entrada de la estación. Recojo el paquete

y me dirijo de nuevo a la (estúpida) oficina .Al ver que no pasaba ningún taxi, decidí caminar algo en lo que venía

uno. Paso por el frente de un Aeropuerto, es curioso, porque, hace 5 años llegué a éste mismo Aeropuerto.

Veo a unas personas salir, al parecer acababa de aterrizar un avión, hay jóvenes, niños, adultos mayores, Endou,

espera, ¿Qué? ¿Endou?, ¿Qué hace él aquí?, veo como sube a un taxi y se marcha. Siento una sensación en mi

pecho, ¿Qué?, Kazemaru, definitivamente estás enloqueciendo, mejor me apresuro a dejar éste paquete.

**Que tal eh?**

**Espero que les haya gustado :"D**

**cualquier crítica u opiniones déjenlas en los reviews **

**Mata Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa :3 Estoy aquí (de nuevo) bueno, quiero agradecerles a las 2 personas que me dejaron review, de verdad son muy importantes para mí, sin más el fic.**

**P.O.V:/Endou/**

Después del aburrido y largo viaje en taxi, logré encontrar un Hotel, lo cual es bueno ya que en éstas temporadas de Vacaciones todos están saturados de gente. Mientras iba en el taxi pude comunicarme con Kidou-san, me dijo que él me ayudaría en mi búsqueda. Me recomendó buscar en las guías telefónicas, ya que, de seguro su celular está registrado aquí , lo consideraré.

En éste momento me siento muy contento, pero a la vez me siento frustrado; aún no sé qué podría decirle si lo encuentro, ¡joder!, tampoco sé cómo reaccionaría él al verme, tengo que pensar en cada palabra que le diré; cómo se lo diré. Bueno por el momento sólo descansaré, mañana será un gran día.

**P.O.V:/Kazemaru/**

¡Al fin!, el día terminó, ahora podré descansar, pero, no dejo de pensar en lo de hace rato, ¿Enserio era él? Ó ¿Sólo es una alucinación mía?. Bueno, él no tenía motivos para venir acá, y, a nadie le conté hacia dónde me iba. Es algo difícil de entender.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-Digo, o más bien grito, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas

-¡Qué bien!- Me dice _ella_ saltando hacia mí para darme un abrazo- ¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunta

-Pues lo de siempre, cariño-Digo besando su cabeza-Bueno, es hora de dormir-

-Pero mañana es Domingo-Me dice poniendo una cara triste

Le alzo una ceja.

-Está bien-Dice con mala cara

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación a dormir, no sé porqué, pero presiento que _mañana será un gran día_.

**Al día siguiente….**

**P.O.V:/Endou/**

Waa!, No dormí prácticamente: nada, me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama, pero no me importa, hoy es el gran día, hoy tengo que encontrarlo, lo haré, de veras lo haré (*).

-Señorita, tengo que salir, creo que volveré a más tardar en la noche.- Le digo a la recepcionista del Hotel.

-Está bien solo necesito la llave de su habitación-Me responde e inmediatamente le doy lo que me pide-Aquí tiene con esto podrá recoger su llave, que tenga un muy buen día.

Me despido de ella con un movimiento de manos saliendo del Hotel. Al momento de salir observo en teléfono público, ahí debe haber una guía telefónica. Inmediatamente me dirijo hacia él, al entrar, para mi buena suerte, encuentro la guía, lo mejor es que está actualizada, eso quiere decir que ahí tiene que estar su teléfono.

A….D…...G….¡I!.

_Ichirouta Kazemaru; Teléfono: 3569 584; Domicilio: Calle Centavo #645 Colonia Maple (**)_

Mis ojos, se llenan de lágrimas¡Lo encontré! ¡Por fin lo encontré! Pero, ¡¿Qué estoy esperando?! Debo ir con él. Rápidamente y en tiempo record anoto los datos y me subo al primer taxi que veo, le entrego los datos y el amablemente acepta llevarme. No puedo evitar sonreír, tengo ganas de gritar de felicidad pero decido no hacerlo para no asustar al conductor.

-¡¿Ya llegamos?!-Le cuestiono

-No aún no- Me dice el conductor con cara seria

-¡¿Y ahora?!- Le pregunto otra vez

-No, aún no hemos llegado-Dice aún más serio

Estoy desesperado, muy desesperado, muy, muy desesperado.

-Hemos llegado- Dice el conductor

-Muchas gracias señor, aquí tiene, se puede quedar con el cambio- Digo pagándole y saliendo del auto.

Por fin, el día que eh anhelado, está por fin aquí.

Respiro profundo y me voy acercando a la entrada de su casa, o más bien departamento, tiene un muy lindo color celeste, igual que su hermoso y sedoso cabello, hay algunas plantas y flores en el pequeño jardín; muy bonita.

Mi mano temblorosa se va acercando al timbre y sin pensarlo dos veces presiono el pequeño botón, pasan unos segundos, escucho su voz, esa voz que anhelaba escuchar, al parecer ya va a abrir la puerta ¡Dios!, escucho unos sonidos provenientes del picaporte, poco a poco se abre la puerta hasta que…

-¿Qué se le…ofre…se?-Es él, después de tantos años, puedo verlo de nuevo, veo como sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al igual que los míos, pero, al parecer su rostro expresa otro sentimiento, algo como, _Decepción,_ pero, ¿por qué?

-Ka-Kazemaru….-Me dirijo a él con una sonrisa

-¿Q-qué ha-ces a-aquí-Me dice limpiándose las lágrimas-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Endou?-Dice dejando salir sus lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-Papá, ¿Quién es?- Veo una niña de pelo celeste y ojos muy parecidos los de Kazemaru de no más de 4 años aparecer detrás de él - ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué lloras?- Dice con preocupación al ver a Kazemaru llorar.

-Nada…Yukiko, te dije que esperaras adentro-Dijo limpiándose de nuevo las lagrimas.

-¿Pa-pá?- Logro apenas articular ante tal aparición.

_Ésta historia, o más bien fic, continuará_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, en lo personal a mi me encantó :D por fin descubrimos la identidad de la personita especial :"D, cualquier crítica o comentario tanto positivo como negativo, déjenlos en los reviews, y si hay algún caso de mala ortografía perdónenme no eh tenido tiempo de revisarlo D:**

**(*) Frase típica de Kunashgi de PoGonYuTo**

**(**) Carezco de creatividad ._.**

**¡Un abrazo psicológico y nos leemos pronto por que ya tengo mucho sueño! **

**¡Chao! ¡Chao!**

**(Debo dejar de ver HolaSoyGerman)**


	6. Léeme

¡Hola!

Ya sé, ya sé no tengo perdón de Dios, no eh podido actualizar debido a pos p*tos exámenes bimestrales y waaaa

me tienen muy estresada D:

Bueno lo que quería decirles es que voy a tardar un poco más en subir más capítulos.

Me voy a mudar a la capital de mi país (México D.F.) y como vivo en Baja California voy a tardar muuuuuucho en hacerlo

Sé que muchos de ustedes estaban esperando un nuevo capítulo.

Creo que empezaré a subir los demás capítulos a principios de Noviembre :/

Bueno sin más que agregar, me despido.

Que tengan un buen día, noche, tarde o madrugada, según estén leyendo esto :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo que les prometí, espero poder volver a actualizar muy pronto:

P.O.V:/Endou/

Estoy confundido, todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido, no puedo asimilarlo aun estoy feliz pero a la vez confundido, estoy emocionado, pero, a la vez me siento decepcionado. No puedo, sinceramente no puedo con esto.

- Oiga ¿señor, quien es usted?- Me dice aquella Niña de cabello azul

-Yukiko, deja de hacer preguntas y ve adentro- Intervino Kazemaru

-Pero papá, estoy segura de que ese señor es el que te hizo llorar-Dice mirándome con odio.

-No es nada...Yukiko..ve adentro...por favor-Dice haciendo el esfuerzo para no dejar salir las lagrimas que tiene retenidas en sus hermosos ojos.

No puedo decir nada, no tengo aliento para hacerlo, apenas llego y me entero de que Kazemaru tiene una hija, o, al menos eso es lo que eh asimilado, ya que, aquella niña lo llama "Papá". Ahora veo como el me observa, quizá el este aun mas confundido que yo.

-E-endou...-Dice casi apenas audible

-¿Sí?-Respondo casi al instante

-¿Qui-quieres pasar...?-Dice desviando la mirada

-Supongo que sería lo más conveniente-Digo un poco más calmado

P.O.V:/Nadie (yo)/

Ahora los tres se dirigen a la casa de Kazemaru. Ambos tienen la cabeza perdida, se supone que deberían estar felices, contentos, gritando al mundo lo mucho que se aman, pero, desafortunadamente no es así. Aun hay muchas cosas por aclarar.

Ya estando adentro, se disponen a sentarse. Endou se sienta en uno de los sillones mientras que Ichirouta, se coloca en otro, justo frente a el.

-...Yukiko, te...importaría dejarnos solos?-

-No papi, ese señor es malo y hace llorar a la gente...yo no confío en el-Dijo muy segura.

-Por favor, cariño, necesito hablar con él a solas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Necesitamos tratar un asunto-

-¿Que asunto?-

-Yukiko, ya te dije que voy a estar bien, no necesito que me cuides-

-Pero...-

-Ve arriba...por favor-

-Esta bien-Dijo la niña subiendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación

-¿Y...bien?-

-Es linda-

-¿Perdón?-

-Tu hija...es linda-Dijo Endou al ver unos los cuadros con fotos que adornaban la pared.

-Ah...si...es muy linda-

-¿Estas casado?-Pregunto de golpe

-¿Ca-casado?...no, no lo estoy-

P.O.V:/Endou/

Esa repuesta me reconforto, no está casado, así que, puede que tenga alguna oportunidad con él, nunca antes me había sentido tan aliviado.

Ahora tengo que saber la historia oculta tras "Yukiko", porque, no imagino que de la noche a la mañana ¡Pum! Tengas un hijo.

-¿Y...ella..?- Digo señalando una foto de ella

-Ella..¿que?-

-Como es que...tienes...una hija-

P.O.V:/Kazemaru/

Oh, no, ¿ahora que?...Estoy frente a la persona de la que me eh ocultado durante los últimos 4 años, ¿que debo hacer?..¿..uir...?...¡No!...No, ¡Kazemaru! no puedes seguir huyendo cada vez que te enfrentas a un obstáculo, si, la vida está llena de obstáculos y este es uno de ellos.

-Etto...¿de verdad quieres saberlo?-Digo con la esperanza de que diga que "no"

-Completamente-Afirmo

-Bueno, todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 5 anos, cuando...me entere que te ibas a casar, inmediatamente quise salir, huir, así que...lo único coherente que se me ocurrió fue salir del país, mas bien, del continente, no quería verte, no podría verte a la cara sin echarme a llorar-Hice una pausa-Lo único que podía hacer era huir, empaque mis cosas y...fui al aeropuerto, tome el siguiente vuelo a Nottingham, al aterrizar conocí a una chica llamada Anggie, me pareció muy agradable, estuvimos saliendo durante unas semanas y...llego el momento en el cual todas las "parejas" llegan y...-Otra pausa-…Simplemente..pasó. Durante las siguientes semanas estuve analizando nuestra "relación"...me di cuenta que...lo que sentía por ella no es amor precisamente...tal vez...en ese momento estaba muy dolido y confundí mis sentimientos. Al día siguiente le comente sobre el tema, ella lo tomo de buena manera y terminamos nuestra relación de buena forma, sin resentimientos. Después de aproximadamente un año, una trabajadora social llego a mi casa, ella me dijo que Anggie había muerto, yo me sentí muy mal porque a pesar de todo siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos, pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella me dijo que murió dando a luz, evidentemente me desconcerté, y ella, al ver mi cara de confusión me dijo que el bebe estaba muy sano, a pesar de que fue prematuro. Yo solo pude atinar a decir "-Y...ese bebe...-" "-Es suyo, señor Kazemaru, felicidades usted tiene una hermosa niña-", me dijo ella enseñándome una pequeña foto donde aparecía la niña; tenía unos hermosos ojos color rojizos, su pequeño cabello era igual que el mío solo que ella lo tenía rizado como su mama, no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, tenía una hija, sangre de mi sangre, alguien con quien comenzar una nueva vida-Hice otra pausa al mismo tiempo que me limpiaba unas rebeldes lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos al recordar ese momento-Bueno, después de eso fuimos a hacer algunas pruebas que confirmen que yo era el padre de la criatura, todos los exámenes dieron positivo, solo solicitaron algunos datos, el nombre para la niña, en fin, el proceso duro aproximadamente 2 meses, después de eso pudieron darme a la niña.

-Wow...-Dijo Endou casi sin palabras

-Y eso es todo...-

-Pero, hay más cosas que querría saber-

-Y yo estoy….para responder-

Supongo, que al final esto tendrá algo bueno.

Y biennn?,

Espero que este capi les haya gustado porque me esforcé muuucho en hacerlo...pero bueno, ya sabemos un poco mas sobre Yukiko...lamento si les cause impaciencia, es que apenas hoy pude tomar la computadora y ponerme a escribir :D

bueno nos leemos luego por que ya tengo mucho sueñooo!

Chao! Chao!


	8. Chapter 8

P.O.V:/Nadie/

Hacía ya varias horas que habían comenzado a hablar. Ya habían retomado de nuevo un poco mas de confianza y en algunas ocasiones, reían y sonreían. Un sonido proveniente de arriba los interrumpió

Vieron como una peque[a peliazul bajaba con cuidado las escaleras, traía puesta una pijama de dos piezas, al verla, el pelilargo la miró extrañado

-Oye, cari[o, por qué traes puesta tu pijama?- dijo mientras la abrazaba y la sentaba junto a él.

-Papá, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya son las 8 de la noche y tú me dijiste que a esta hora ya debo de estar dormida pero no puedo hacerlo-Dijo finalizando con un aura depresiva.

-Ah si?...por qué hija?-Dijo [el algo divertido

-Porque...no...me...has...dado...mi beso de buenas noches-Dijo ella haciendo circulitos al aire con el pie y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Es cierto, lo olvidé por completo...Quieres venir Endou?-Dijo mirando al ya mencionado

-No!...el hombre malo...no!-Dijo escondiéndose tras su padre

-Yukiko, no es malo, s[e que no lo conociste de...la mejor manera..pero puedes empezar de nuevo y tratar de llevarte bien con e[l, de veras que no es malo-Dijo para luego apartarse y dejar a Yukiko frente a Endou.

-Bueno...quieres empezar de nuevo...?-Dijo Endou extendiendo la mano hacia ella- Me llamo Satoru Endou...-Con una gran sonrisa

-Me...me llamo Yukiko Kazemaru...pero mis amigos me dicen Kaze-chan...—Dijo extendiendo su pequeño brazo hacia el-Hola

-Hola, mucho gusto Kaze-chan-

-Bueno, vamos arriba-Intervino esta vez Ichirouta

-Vamos!-Dijo la pequeña Kazemaru

Ya en el cuarto de Kaze-chan

-Papá… me cantas la canción que me cantas todas las noches...?-dijo ella ya en la cama.

-Claro!...Quieres...ayudarme Endou?-

-Pe-pero...-

-Vamos no es tan difícil-

Y antes de que el castaño pudiera decir otra cosa, el peliazul comenzó con la canción;

Kazemaru:

Na NaNaNa...Na NaNaNa

Endou;

Kyoushisto No Kokuban Ni

Kazemaru;

Kaita Moji

Los 2;

Zembu Kieta Keredomo

Kazemaru;

Minna De Egaita Seishun Wa

Zettai! Mou Kiena Omoidesa

Los 2;

Kimi Do Deateta Koto Wo Zettai Ni Wasurenai

Endou;

Doona Ni Tooku

Hanaretatte

Los 2;

Itsuno Atarimae No You Ni Minna Issho Ni Te

Kurai Wattate

Warai Ni Kaeta Mitai Ni

Utsumukanaide Waratte Yukou

Sayonara Mata Ne!

(Mata Ne!)

Utsumukanaide Waratte Yukou

Sayonara (Sayonara) Mata Ne!

...

-Parece que ya se durmió-Susurró el padre de la peque[a

-Será mejor dejarla dormir-Dijo su acompañante

En el salón;

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla-Dijo Endou al ver el reloj que marcaba las 10:34

-Creo que si-Dijo Kazemaru mirando también el reloj

-Te volver[e a ver?—Preguntó el casta[o

-Tenlo por seguro-Respondió Kazemaru con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Sabes?...hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida-Dijo acercándose al peliazul

-Supongo que...si-Dijo poniéndose nervioso al sentir las manos del castaño sobre las suyas

-¿E-endou?-Dijo a[un mas nervioso

-Eh estado esperando tanto para esto...-Dijo casi en un susurro y, sin darle tiempo al peliazul para procesar la información recibida, lo tomó de la cintura y lo acerco a él uniendo sus labios en un intenso e inesperado beso, movió sus labios contra los de el pelilargo y, buscando profundizar mas el beso poso su mano sobre la nuca de Kazemaru, al finalizar el beso, el castaño esbozo una enorme sonrisa y cuando menos lo esperaba sintió la mano del peli azul golpeando su mejilla con fuerza.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa, Endou?!-Dijo rojo de la furia

-Pe-pensé..que...- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que, Kazemaru lo golpe[o de nuevo ahora con más fuerza.

-Mira, Endou, el hecho de que aceptara hablar contigo y que te haya abierto las puertas de mi casa no significa que te haya perdonado del todo, yo a[un me siento dolido y resentido y, dudo mucho que vuelva a sentir algo por ti-

-Pero yo pensé que...-

-Pues pensante mal y...hazme el favor de irte de mi casa-

Después de esta inesperada reacción, Endou Salió de la casa del peliazul.

-Esto no se quedará así, hallaré la forma para que me des otra oportunidad, Kazemaru-

Ok, ya sé está muy cortito...como ven no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir pero como ya les dije voy a tratar de estar actualizando constantemente, bueno sin m[as me despido.

¡Chao!¡Chao!


End file.
